


Broken

by septicwxxd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Works for the DEO, Alternate Universe - Future, Being Lost, Brotherly Angst, Developing Friendships, Endgame Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Girl Saves Boy, Kara Danvers/Mon-El Fluff, Kara Danvers/Mon-El Reunion, Kara Danvers/Mon-El-centric, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Superheroes, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicwxxd/pseuds/septicwxxd
Summary: This story takes place after the events of the season 3 finale. After Mon-el and Winn went to the future a few years has past while Kara remained in the 21st century fighting crime as Supergirl and reporting as Kara Danvers ,you know the usual stuff.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Lar Gand | Mon-El | Valor/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. The Beginning

It was a quite day in National City, there was no one robbing anyone, no cat stuck up in a tree, no nothing! Everyone was at Kara's apartment for another game night, they all were hanging out together, playing boardgames and everyone was having a great time.

They were about to finish the last board game when Alex got a message from the DEO that they have a visitor that needs to see them ASAP!

** Kara's POV:  **

We were busy finishing our board game when Alex got a message, she looked at her phone with a frown on her face.

"What is it Alex?" I looked at her, curious to know what the message said.

"It's a message from the DEO ....they say there is someone there who wants to see us immediately ."

"Okay, so let's go ." I said and got up ready to head to the DEO. 

"You guys can stay we probably won't be long."

"We weren't planning on leaving anyway ." Nia said moving closer to the bowl of chips on the table. 

"Yeah, all of the Doritos are here after all." James commented and everyone laughed .

I just shook my head and looked over at Alex who was still sitting on the couch. "Oh yeah, I should probably ...."

"Yeah, you should. "I said as she got up and the two of us left to the DEO.

**At the DEO:**

Alex and I enter the DEO and see the visitors standing there waiting for us . As they turned around I realized that it was two people who I knew and I was very happy to see them. Well one of them anyway.

"WINN !!!" Alex and I both ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"We missed you so much Winn!" Alex and I said in unison.

"Aw I missed you guys too." He said as we break the hug.

"Hi Imra ."I hugged her.

"Hey guys." She smiled at me and then at Alex.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked, getting straight to business.

"Well...." Imra said and then looked nervously at Winn. They both looked worried about something.

"What is it ?"Alex asked them as I stood there waiting for them to tell us.

"Ummm ,actually Kara we came here cause I missed my girls ......a-and uhh...." Winn blabbed nervously.

"Just tell us Winn, what the hell is going on?" Alex said, standing up straighter.

"We need your help, Kara....in the future." Imra said looking at me with worry.

"With what? What happened?" I asked curiously.

"It's a looooong story ." Winn replied.

"Okay, well start talking ." Alex said seriously. 

"It's about Mon-el......"


	2. We Need Your Help

** Kara's POV:  **

"It's about Mon-el..." Winn looked at the ground and I could tell that this was something bad.

"What happened to Mon-el?"Alex asked and glanced at me.

"He's been missing ." Imra said struggling to look me in the eyes.

"What do you mean by 'He's been missing' ?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"He's gone, someone kidnapped him, we have no idea where he is." Winn said finally looking up form the spot on the floor his eyes has been glued to.

"For how long?" Alex asked looking at Winn with worry. 

"For about two weeks before we left to come here." Winn replied looking back at the floor.

"We thought we could find him, we thought, with the help of the Legion, we could find him but we tried everything and still no sign of him." Winn added. 

"We want you guys to help us find him." Imra and Winn both said at the same time.

There was silence for a moment as everyone just stood there not really knowing what to do or say.

"Kara ,you okay?" Alex asked me as I finally snapped out of my daze.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I said as I stood there looking at the tips of my shoes, that I suddenly find very interesting. 

"So? Will you guys help? We really need your help." Winn asked again.

"Yes, we'll all help." I say looking up at Winn.

"Okay, we need to leave immediately, we have no time to waste." Imra said.

"Hold up, I'll get us some backup." Alex said pulling her phone from her pocket.

Alex called J'onn and told him the short version of what happened and in a matter of seconds he was at the DEO. We had decided for only Alex, J'onn and I to go so that the others could stay and protect National City while we were gone.

"You guys ready to go?" Winn asked and we all just nodded. We got aboard the 'Legion Cruiser' and Winn started the engine, there is no turning back now, we're going to the future to save Mon-El. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading. Sorry again for a short chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to comment and also leave kudos if you haven't already. I love you 💛

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I'm also sorry because I'm NOT the best writer, English is my second language, so if there are any mistakes I'm so sorry.  
> Please leave a comment on what you think so far and also leave me some kudos please 💖 I love you and I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
